When the doorbell rang
by writerofthedoctor
Summary: Regina Mills meets the blond and beautiful mail carrier Emma Swan when she needs to drop a package for the neighbors, a story of package delivery leads to an unexpected outcome. (Swan Queen.)
1. Chapter 1: Ding Dong

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time._

Chapter 1: Ding Dong

"Ding Dong" The bell rang and Regina Mills looked up from her computer. "I don't expect anyone, strange." She mumbled to herself while she put her glasses on her desk and walked towards the front door.

Regina saw it was a woman, and she was wearing a mail carrier uniform.

"Hi I'm Emma, the mail carrier. I have a package for the neighbours but they aren't home. Can I leave it with you? Then I'll put a note in their mail, so they know you have it."

"That, that's fine." Regina answered a bit uncertain, the woman in front of her wore her usual mail uniform but with a red leather jacket on top of it. She had long blonde hair, but she wore a ponytail. She was the most beautiful woman Regina had ever seen.

"Allright then Miss, can I have your name please? So I can put it on the note." Emma asked impatient, she had more packages to deliver and this lady was acting strange.

"M-miss Mills." Regina answered snapping out of her daze.

"Allright then Miss Mills, I'm giving this to you. If you sign here then please. Yup that's it, I'm off. Bye have a nice day!" Emma was already leaving, and Regina didn't have a chance to say goodbye.

She closed the front door and walked back to her study. She needed to work again, so she grabbed her macbook and started on something she needed to finish today. But after a while she couldn't concentrate, the image of the beautiful blonde haunted her mind. So she decided she had to see Emma again, and there was only one way.

She googled "order today, get tomorrow" on her Mac, and she ordered her first, of many packages.


	2. Chapter 2: You've got mail

_A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story, I really love writing this. There's some plot in this chapter, it's a story set in Storybooke but without magic, and a bit au- ish. :), thanks again for reading lovelies. I'm off writing Chapter 3 :)_

Chapter 2: You've got mail

When Emma woke up this morning she still couldn't get over the fact that she had to go to 108 Mifflin street again today. She looked at her schedule and cracked up a bit. "What are you laughing about so early?" Mary Margaret asked a bit amazed. "You're usually so groggy I have to pull you out of bed." Emma looked up to her mother. "Oh nothing, just thought my schedule was funny today." Emma grabbed some breakfast "Thanks again for letting me stay here, I promise I'll be back on my own feet in no time." Emma smiled and gave her mother a kiss. "Well we don't mind having you here at all, I missed you Emma."

Emma grabbed her red leather jacket. "Well I'm off, say hi to Dad for me when He wakes. I'll see you guys after work. We had that thing at Granny's tonight right?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah, it was a party for the new Mayor, but it's cancelled because she didn't want a party. It's a long story. I'll have to give you all the details from all the townspeople someday." Mary Margaret grinned.

"I'm not interested in small town gossip, well I really have to go now. These packages aren't going to deliver themselves." She grabbed the keys of her delivery van and stormed out of the door, she was already late.

0

0

Regina was tapping with her pencil on her desk. Because the day before around this time, the doorbell rang. She was already five minutes late. "Did I order it on time? I think I'll check one more time just to be sure." she said to no one in particular. But she got the e-mail saying her package was on it's way, it even said it would arrive today.

But the bell didn't ring.

Regina stood up and started pacing, she couldn't stand it anymore. Waiting wasn't her strong suit. Usually people just did what she wanted. But now all she could do was wait and do nothing, it was quite infuriating.

"Well now I've had it." Her heels made a rapid clicking sound when she walked to the front door. She pulled the door open with a surprised look. Because Emma was on her way to her front door. If only I waited a couple more minutes, now it's so obvious. Regina thought while she looked at the mail carrier a bit dumbfounded.

"Well hello to you to, Miss Mills." The blonde said with an amusing smile on her face. "I've never been in this neighborhood twice in one week."

"Y- Yes, well I needed something. Nowadays everyone orders their things online. So I thought I'd give it a try." Regina fiddled with her hands and looked at Emma expectantly.

"Well here you go, sign here please. Then I'm off to the next person." Regina took the pen from Emma's hand and signed for her package very slow. Because she needed to say something, anything. "So how long have you been a mail carrier?" _Of all the questions I could ask_ , she thought.

Emma looked curious. Not many people wanted to have small talk with her, there was something up with this lady. "Well I used to be pretty good at finding people, I was a bounty hunter. But I wanted to settle down some roots here in Storybrooke so I've been doing this for a while now. Untill something more exciting comes along." Emma was surprised at how easy she gave all of that information to a perfect stranger. "But I have to go now so If you'll excuse me."

Regina didn't know what to do next so she signed and gave back the pen. "Well, goodluck Emma." Regina smiled. "Hope you find what you're looking for here."

"Have a nice day Miss Mills."

Regina closed the door. "Well that was dissapointing." she sighed. "Who are you talking to mom?" Henry walked down the stairs with a curious look on his face. "Oh the mail carrier was here to deliver something I needed. Actually, I ordered something for you." Henry looked curious, because his mom was acting really weird. "Mom, you never order something online." "Well sometimes you try something new Henry." Regina looked stern and handed over the package. "Here some comics for your collection. "Woah thanks mom." Henry walked back upstairs, he was already fifteen years old and everyday he seemed to get a little bit taller, Regina thought.

"Well guess it's back to work, I don't know why I'm still working as mayor for this town though. Because they all act like I'm some Evil Queen." Regina looked at her desk, she worked from home nowadays, because it was unbearable at Town Hall. They were all so mean to her, and the only thing she wanted was to help. But when your mother is Cora Mills, and arranged for you to become mayor, the people tend to hate you even though you didn't do anything at all.

Regina was about to pick up her pen and continue her paperwork, untill she saw her Macbook. "Well Emma, it's time you get to know this neighborhood a little bit better." She typed the name of the web shop again, and ordered her second package.


	3. Chapter 3: Packages, Packages

Chapter 3: Packages, Packages.

Regina opened her laptop to order something, but she couldn't order comics again for Henry. She had that dinner the day after tomorrow with David and Mary Margaret, Ugh she hated Mary Margaret. Their friendship ended the moment Regina became the Mayor. They both ran for the title, but Regina won because of her mother Cora. Of course Mary Margaret knew, and asked Regina to back down. But she didn't had a choice, her mother insisted. Mary Margaret started to ignore Regina after that, and they became rivals ever since.

David and Henry saw each other a lot, because He teached Henry a lot of stuff. How to ride a horse, and some self defense. They were really good friends. So they both agreed on a dinner once a year were all bad blood was cast aside, and they were like before. But of course that was harder then it seemed.

"Well I think I'll order a dress for that dinner. That'll give me some extra confidence with those dumbheads." Regina laughed. So she ordered a black dress with some killer heels and of course it would arrive tomorrow. She closed her macbook and she got ready for bed. "Henry are you getting ready for bed?" Regina peeked in his room, He was reading comics in his pajamas. "Go to sleep Henry, you have an early day tomorrow." Regina ruffled his hair and started walking out of the room. "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Henry."

0

0

Regina was on her way to the office early that morning. She needed to deliver the papers, and she had a meeting. Luckily she would made it back in time for her delivery if she kept a quick pace.

"Mayor, goodmorning. I wanted to ask, have you looked at my proposal for a new homeless shelter?" Grumpy asked while Regina was on her way to town hall. "No Grumpy, we don't have any homeless people here in Storybrooke and we don't need a shelter because you're always drunk and your landlord doesn't let you in anymore." Regina looked angry and started walking a bit faster towards the door. "It's your loss Mayor." Grumpy walked towards the bar again, probably because he had no one to go home to.

"Mayor, I have your schedule and all of your meetings for this week and the next ready." Regina's secretary did all of her appearances at the office when Regina was at home. "Thank you darling. I'm just here for the meeting and then I'm off again." Regina waved her assistant away and started walking towards the meeting room.

"Well it's nice of you to show your face once in a while Regina." Mr. Gold said with a eerie smile on his face. "Well if I'm here I don't get any work done Gold." Regina wanted to hide in a corner because she hated that man, he was always conspiring with her mother. "Well let's get on with this, I have more important things to do then listen to your complaints about me" Regina sneered. "Well Regina you need to come to town hall more often, because you're the mayor now. You can't keep locking yourself up in your office." Gold said with amusement. "I will do as I please, and if you don't like it, appoint someone else." Regina wanted to scream at the man, because she didn't want this in the first place. "The whole town knows the election was a hoax because of you Gold, you talked. Now everyone calls me Evil Queen. So yes, I work from home in my office, without people judging me. If that doesn't work, appoint Mary Margaret." Regina's heels clacked hard on the stone floor while she slammed the office door behind her. She was done with these people, she had to go home.

She took a few deep breaths in her car, and then she started driving back to her home. She finally said it, she stood up against Gold. She was done being afraid of that creep.

0

0

Regina opened the door of her car and walked towards her front door. But she didn't notice Emma, who was already ringing the doorbell.

"Auch" Emma flinched and the package fell out of her hands. "Watch where you're going Lady." Regina noticed her bump into Emma and she took a few steps back. "I'm so sorry Emma, I didn't see you there. I was a bit preoccupied in my mind, here let me help you." Regina grabbed the package and opened her front door. "Come on in, I'll get some water for you." Regina motioned for Emma to come inside. "Here take a seat."

0

0

She opened her cupboard and grabbed a glass she filled with water and gave it to Emma, who was looking around the house. "You have a nice house. Oh and you still need to sign for the package." Emma grabbed a pen. "Oh yes, I will sign for it." She signed for her package. "So did you order a dress or something? I noticed the label on the package." Emma was curious about the mystery woman. "Yes, I have a dinner tomorrow so I wanted to look nice. I really don't like them so I wanted to make some extra effort." Regina smiled to Emma. "Oh yeah I know how you feel. I sometimes wish I looked a little nicer when I'm at work. Because these clothes suck." Emma pointed at her Mail uniform. "Luckily I have this red jacket, gives it some spark." They sat a minute in silence. Untill Emma started fiddling. "It's time for me to go, but thanks for the water." Emma was walking towards the front door. "Sorry I walked into you Emma." Regina looked apologetically. "Nah, that's okay I bump into people all the time." Emma smiled awkwardly. "Well See you again Miss Mills."

"It's Regina."

"Well it's nice to meet you Regina." Emma waved and started walking towards her delivery van.

She really is a bit awkward and beautiful. Regina smiled with amusement at the blonde who was walking away.

0

0

That evening Regina was pondering on the fact that she wanted to see Emma again tomorrow. So she ordered some candles for dinner tomorrow night, at least one good thing would happen tomorrow. The doorbell would ring.

 _A/N To avoid any confusion, Regina doesn't know that Emma is Mary Margaret's daughter. They (Regina and MM) were friends in the past, but they never mentioned Emma because she left home at an early age to go live in Boston. So it was kind of a hush hush situation. But now Emma's back because she needed her parents to help her. Hope you all enjoy this little story. If you guys have any ideas? Tell me! I'd like to have some extra inspiration. :)._


	4. Chapter 4: Packages and Dinner

_A/N Here's another chapter! Thanks for the kind reviews, they really inspire me to write more._

 _0_

Chapter 4: Packages and Dinner

Regina was doing some groceries early this morning, she needed a lot for dinner tonight. The sherriff and his wife were coming over for dinner. Once a year this was something that happened, Regina wasn't very happy about it, but she wanted to be a good mom for Henry. "I have to wrap this up quick, I have to be home for the delivery." Regina mumbled while she grabbed the last ingredients for her lasagna. But then she heard her phone vibrate in her bag. "That's strange, I wasn't excpecting any calls, maybe it's Henry." She grabbed the phone and picked it up without looking.

"Hey Regina, it's Mary Margaret. I wanted to ask you if it's okay if we take our daughter with us tonight. She has nobody in town, and I want her to feel included." Of course Mary Margaret would drag her own daughter to this without any choice. "That's fine, I will see you all this evening." She pressed the red button to hang up the phone. Regina knew Mary Margaret had a daughter, but they never talked about it. Their daughter probably was the only one with brains, because she left Storybrooke when she was eighteen, to live her own life.

"She probably hated this town." Regina thought. But she had no time to ponder on it. It was time to go and finish groceries, and go home.

When she was finally home it was time to unload the groceries and get some work done. She put the ingredients for tonight's dinner on the counter. She couldn't believe it was time again for this, she still remembered the last time. It was all fake smiles and tiresome jokes about the town. But she could sit trough it if it meant Henry had a good time. He loved lasagna and he really liked David and Mary Margaret. The bags were finaly empty, so it was time to get some work done before lunch.

"Ding dong"-

The bell rang earlier then normal today, strange. Emma probably didn't have many packages. Regina walked towards the front door and opened it, she saw a smiling Emma before her with the candles.

"Did you ordered these for your dreadfull dinner?" Emma pried. "I know this store, they sell a lot of different candles." She handed over the package to Regina. "You don't have to sign for it anymore because I already did that for you, if you don't mind. I do it for a lot of regulars." Emma grinned. "I wanted a little more small talk time, because I got you something." Emma ruffled trough her bag, and gave Regina another package. "It's for your dinner tonight, for goodluck. Everytime you feel like you want to run away, just think about positive things." Emma handed over the box.

Regina was stunned, she didn't know what to say. "Thank you Emma." She held onto the packages, and an awkward silence arose. "Well open it, I want to see your face." Emma pointed at the box. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry!" Regina grabbed the little box and opened it.

"Oh Emma, thank you. It's beautiful." She held the necklace in front of her to look a bit closer to it. It was a silver necklace with a tiny swan charm. "Well I hope it gives you some extra confidence."

"I'm sure it will, thanks again Emma."

"Well It's time for me to continue working, so goodluck tonight!" Emma waved while she walked towards her delivery van.

0

0

Emma was just about to deliver her last package when her phone started buzzing rapidly. "Mom, I told you not to call when I'm working." Emma said annoyed. "Well I tried to get a hold of you all day. We're going to eat dinner tonight at the Mayor's house, so I asked her if you could come. She said it was allright. So I wanted to let you know you could come." Mary Margaret stumbled across her own words. "Well I'm kinda busy, and I don't know this Mayor person, she sounds boring." Emma yawned.

"Well it's good to meet new people Emma, so we'd like it if you could come. She also has a son, so you have someone to talk to." Mary Margaret said excitedly.

"Well Okay, but I have nothing to wear." Emma whined. "I already thought of everything. So Emma, what do you say?"

"Allright, I'll come."

0

0

Regina was getting ready, she already cooked the lasagna. It only needed to go in the oven for thirty minutes. So it was all set. She wore a black sleeveless dress with her heels. But now she also had the necklace Emma gave her this morning. "Well I suppose I'm ready for a night of pretending." Regina said to herself in the mirror, she put on her best fake smile and walked down the stairs to her kitchen. "I suppose a glass of apple cider can't hurt before the imbeciles come." Regina said to no one in particular. "Mom I heard that!" Henry said from the livingroom. "Yeah well, It's the truth." Regina said annoyed.

0

0

Emma was sitting in the car, waiting for them to arrive at this "Mayor" person. But when she saw what direction they were driving in she got really nervous. "Hey Mom, this Mayor, who exactly is she? You never really told me her name" Emma fiddled with her hands. "Oh her name is Regina Mills, she's the one I told you about. My friend who became the mayor because of her mother. Did you listen to that story?" Emma thought about it, but no she didn't listen. "Damn me and my low concentration." Emma whispered. "What is it sweetie?"

"Nothing." Emma was nervous, because she was actually going to Regina's house for dinner. The same one who ordered packages just to see her.

0

0

Regina was pacing a hole in the foyer. Because she've had it with these people, they were late. Late was something Regina didn't like, and also they come for dinner. When you come to somebody's house for dinner, you come early so you're sure the food is warm. She had an internal rant, because she didn't look forward to this evening.

But then suddenly the doorbell rang.

Regina walked towards the door slowly, and when she opened it she met a smiling David and Mary Margaret. "Hey Regina, sorry we're late" David said apologetically. "Yes Emma was working late today so she needed some extra time to change."

Wait what?

"Emma?"

"Yes our daughter Emma."

David and Mary Margaret stepped aside for their daughter. "Hello Miss Mills, it's nice to meet you." Emma held her hand out. Regina grabbed it and squeezed it a little uncomfortable. They looked each other in the eyes for a while, and Emma's eyes wandered a bit lower to the necklace. It was beautiful. "Well let's get inside it's getting a bit frosty here" Mary Margaret said with an annoying voice. They both broke out of their stupor and looked at each other awkwardly. "Y- Yes, do come in" Regina motioned for them to come inside.

This was going to be a long evening.

Regina's heels clicked towards the kitchen. "You guys can sit in the livingroom with Henry, I'll prepare dinner." She needed some time to process this new information, so Emma was actually Mary Margaret's daughter, but she was already so grown up. She must've had Emma at a really young age or something. Regina's wheels were spinning like crazy. But she turned around when she heard someone enter the kitchen.

"So you're the Mayor of Storybrooke." Emma stood in the kitchen a bit awkward. "Hey I was here yesterday" she joked.

"But how? I didn't know you were David's daughter." Regina asked. "Well I wasn't in their lives much, they had me when they were both really young. I decided to move away when I had the chance. They couldn't raise a kid, so I decided I'd do it myself." Emma looked a bit sad, but it was a flash. Her features turned into a half smile when she saw Regina. "I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you, I guess you really needed it tonight huh, with my parents. I heard bits and pieces of the story, but I really don't care much about it." Emma wiggled a bit with her shoulders and took a step closer to Regina.

"All I care is about how you feel about me being here tonight. If it's making you uncomfortable I'll leave." Emma looked like a sad puppy how could she ask her to leave? "Nonsense, I can handle a little surprise dear." Regina smiled her wicked smile.

"You look really great tonight Regina."

"Well Emma, you're not so bad yourself." Regina joked, she already felt a bit more confident about tonight with Emma by her side. Altough she didn't know how it would effect their relationship. Well, maybe when all of this was over she could always order some comics again to explain everything.

"Emma would you be so kind to take this with you to the living room?" She gave Emma a bowl of salad. "Sure" There was that smile again, that smile that made Regina weak in the knees. "I'll be there in a minute, the lasagna needs a couple of more minutes."


End file.
